


Quarantine? More like fuck my life

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Forced Outing, Gavin has OCD but it’s only mentioned in one line, Hurt Gavin, M/M, Nines forces healthy eating on Gavin’s, Quarantine, Trans Gavin Reed, but It’s ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin, after being injured on the job, is quarantined with Nines after a pandemic breaks out, with Nines set to be his caretaker. Unfortunately, the grumpy Detective isn’t one to accept being cared for, especially when he has secrets to hide.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Quarantine? More like fuck my life

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the #quareedtine thing on twitter

Gavin Reed’s world had gone to shit. The only thing worse than a global pandemic was being quarantined with his pain-in-the-ass partner. 

It hadn’t been so bad, at first. Gavin had been injured while working a case, some real rookie shit that made him wince to even think about, and Nines had, surprisingly, been the first to jump to offer to swing by Reed’s place and bring him food. Of course, it turned out it was all some great conspiracy for the android to inject as much leafy shit as he could into Gavin’s food, but it had been bearable for the most part. Gavin would hobble to the door and stare down the android until he deposited whatever food he had brought on the counter and then left. 

Health professionals had deemed Gavin self-sufficient enough to microwave his own meals, at the very least. But that all changed when the quarantine was put in place. 

Turned out that a certain overbearing Android couldn’t keep his dick out of Gavin’s business, because right after Gavin had switched off the news, admittedly cursing to himself about what it would mean for himself, said android hulked in his doorway looking like a goddamn terminator. 

In what was still a bit of a blur to Gavin, Nines had explained that he had come to Gavin’s house to stay, and that it was the Captain’s orders for him to do so, no less. Because with the quarantine in place, and Gavin’s immune system especially susceptible towards any new ailments during his healing, it would pose a far smaller risk to him to have live-in help than to have Nines drop by every few days with supplies. 

And now, he had to deal with a six foot four death bot lurching around his tiny apartment. Things might have been bearable, if Nines had minded Gavin’s personal space. The first day, after he had overcome the shock, Gavin had put out some ground rules. Nines couldn’t go into his bedroom, or his bathroom, and he had to keep all of his belongings in the guest bedroom. The last thing Gavin needed was Nines snooping and finding his testosterone or Buspirone. Nines already thought he was a failure who couldn’t take care of himself; no reason to let him think he was a freak. 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Nines asked. 

Gavin struggled onto his side, staring up at him. It hurt to be in the position, and Gavin hated himself for it. “I said I didn’t, dumbass.” The TV blared, deafening from his position on the couch, and he wondered if Nines had heard him. Not his problem. Besides, the TV volume was in part a means to help Gavin block the android out. 

“That’s not very nice, Detective. And you have been on the couch for five hours. Maybe a snack of celery and cream cheese or some seltzer water would be agreeable? You haven’t had your pain medication yet.” Nines had stood up, a plate of little celery sticks smeared with cream cheese balanced on his palms, pretzel sticks jutting out to mimic the legs of caterpillars. They stared at him accusingly with eyes fashioned from black olives. Gavin had only been on the couch for five hours because he had forgotten to put his binder on before lying down, and he didn’t want Nines to see him like that. Not that the android needed to know. 

Gavin twisted around, holding his eyes level with the android and putting just a little too much strain on his bad leg. “And why the fuck would I want that? What do I look like to you, a toddler?” Not to mention he didn’t need the meds anyway. The doctor had only told him to take Tylenol and ibuprofen, and he could stand a little pain. 

Nines flinched, and Gavin regretted his tone, until the Android’s face morphed into a frown that could only be described as “Kill Mode Activated”. Well, not only, Gavin thought, but still. It was fucking disturbing. 

“I’m sorry for inconveniencing you with my presence, Reed. And for caring for you. Perhaps I should have left you to fend for yourself like the feral, disease ridden pest that you love to imitate.” Nines slammed the platter onto the coffee table, Gavin wincing as it clattered. Little flecks of cream cheese spotted the surface. 

He expected the android to blow up. Instead, Nines breathed in, looking like a giant balloon inflating, and stared lovely at him. “It has been a few days since you have put the foot brace on. Is it alright if I check your leg for you, Gavin? The swelling may have gone down.” Without pausing, Nines reached forwards to tug the blanket off of Gavin. 

“Oh fuck.” Thought Gavin. 

“Eat my ass, tin can.” Gavin snarled, kicking his good leg at the android. He hadn’t meant for it to hit, but the only thing more sickening than the feeling of his bare foot smacking into Nines’ leg was the sudden drop in his stomach. 

He expected Nines to blow up. Or at least get ticked off, and get that little twitch he had. He braved himself for Nines to scream at him. Instead, Nines stared at him coldly before leaving Gavin’s line of sight. Gavin didn’t care. He just turned up the TV louder and closer his eyes. 

————-

When Gavin woke up, the room was silent. Nines must have switched the TV off while he was asleep. “Fuckin android.” He muttered, struggling upright. It was his home, and he was free to waste money on keeping his TV running for as long as he pleased. Besides, it helped him sleep. He pushed away any thoughts that he should at least offer the android an apology for earlier. 

Pulling on an oversized sweatshirt and stalking around as best he could on his crutches, Gavin hunted for Nines. He wasn’t in the kitchen portion of the room, and while Nines bedroom door was closed firmly, he couldn’t hear him moving around inside. In fact, it sounded like Nines was rustling around in his bathroom. 

Gavin froze. He considered leaving the apartment, or the state, or even the country. Instead, his legs propelled himself through the door. 

Nines jumped when he saw him. Gavin hadn’t thought androids could be startled. “I’m sorry! I was just looking for your ibuprofen and-“ 

He had Gavin’s testosterone vials in one hand, and the needles in the other. A few odds and ends sat on the bathroom counter, moved aside in Nines’ quest to find his pain meds. 

It took two seconds for Nines to put it together. Gavin worked his jaw, trying to decide if screaming at Nines would make him feel better, before Nines spoke. 

Gavin expected disdain. Maybe even disgust. Or at the very least, a hint of patronizing sympathy, like Gavin was an ugly, diseased animal, too dumb to realize what was fully wrong with it. 

Instead, Nines looked embarrassed. “Again, my apologies, Detective. I suppose this is what you did not wish for me to find?” 

Gavin nodded, swallowing dryly. He felt just a little choked up, and like he needed to pop a Xanax before he did something truly embarrassing. Like cry. 

Nines set them gently down on the counter. “I suppose I should show myself out before I upset you more?” 

“N-no! You were just trying to help me.” He mumbled. It hurt to say it. He closed his eyes, and hoped Nines would be fine when he opened them. “I’m sorry. For being a dick, and for kicking you, and for not eating your celery caterpillars, and making you keep out of half of the rooms in this shitty apartment.” 

Instead, Nines was closer. “You don’t have to keep these things from me, you know. I’m here to care for you. There’s nothing about yourself you can tell me that I would find fault in you for. I care about you, Gavin.” Gavin had never noticed what pretty blue eyes he had. 

Before Gavin could think, Nines leaned forwards. His arms were around Gavin, cool and comforting. An eternity passed. Gavin didn’t lean in farther. 

Nines smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead. “I care about my little idiot man. Now, why don’t we get you some ibuprofen and a real meal? And finish that movie I had to turn off.” 

“Sounds like a plan, tin can.”


End file.
